Dashing Home for Christmas 2: Pipkin's Christmas Adventure
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A sequel to Dashing Home for Christmas. After his shy great grandson Pipkin joins him for the holidays Bolt must help Pipkin come out of his shell and enjoy Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Dashing Home for Christmas 2: Pipkin's Christmas adventure. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: Dashie's return.

Dashie's point of view.

**Note** **read Dashing Home for Christmas before this.**

Hey it's me Dashie again. A lot has changed since last year. My human family gained a baby boy named Tony. We moved back to Hollywood, across the street from Penny actually. Also Sorin and I now have 6 pups: Alaska, Leroy, Pepper, Spike, Vanellope, and Pipkin.

Alaska is the oldest pup of the litter. She's white with gray markings and has Sorin's short terrier like tail. Alaska is our sweet and thoughtful pup. Leroy is our oldest son. Leroy is light gray with gold and brown markings, he has a long straight tail. Leroy is a bit of a dare devil. Pepper is our second oldest daughter. She is white with gray patches and gold colored freckles. She also has a curly tail like mine. She's our smart daughter.

Spike is our second son. He looks like me but with Sorin's scruffiness and a short tail. He's the sarcastic one in our family. Vanellope is our youngest daughter. She looks like me but has Sorin's gray markings. Her tail is curly like mine. She's our spunky daughter. Pipkin or Pip for short is our youngest child. He has light gray fur with brown and gold markings. He also has a curly tail like mine, and is scruffy like his dad. He's shy and quiet.

Pipkin's point of view.

Hello my name is Pipkin. You can call me Pip for short. I'm the great grandson of Bolt and the son of Dashie and Sorin. I'm 3 months old as of yesterday. I'm mostly blind so doctor Fletcher made me a pair of special goggles. Other things to know about me, I'm very shy. Most of my friends are either books or my siblings. My adventure started one day when mom came and interrupted my reading time.

"Pipkin are you in here?" Mom asked me.

"Yes mom I'm right here." I told mom, as I turned the page in my Watership Down book.

"Pack your bags, we're going away for the holidays." Mom told me.

"We? As in all of us?" I asked mom.

"Not all of us. Just you and me. We're spending the next 12 days with my grandpa Bolt." Mom told me.

"But why?" I asked mom.

"You need to get out and meet people. You spend too much time reading. It's time for you to make some friends." Mom told me.

"I have friends. Me and Sheldon are friends, right Sheldon?" I asked Alex's guinea-pig.

"Sure!" Sheldon squeaked.

"Come on Pipkin, let's get you ready." Mom told me. I grumbled and put a bookmark in my book. I threw: my book, another book, my backup goggles, my blanket, and my stuffed animal of Apple Jack into my bag. Vanellope tackled me the moment I opened the door.

"Pip! Guess what? I get to come with you and mom!" Vanellope giggled, as she hugged me.

"Oh goody." I told Vanellope.

"Relax Pip it's going to be fun!" Vanellope replied excitedly.

"I hope you're right." I told Vanellope. A few minutes later we left for Penny's house.

"Penny we're here!" Alex called to Penny.

"Come on in!" Penny told us. I stayed close to my mom and Vanellope as we went inside. My great grandfather Bolt greeted us once we entered the house.

"Dashie! It's good to have you back." Bolt told mom, as he hugged her.

"Hi grandpa! You remember Vanellope and Pipkin right?" Mom asked Bolt. I stayed hidden behind mom.

"Hello kids. I see you're still shy Pipkin." Bolt chuckled.

"Hello papaw Bolt." I told Bolt.

"Hello Pip. You're going to have a fantastic holiday I promise. Penny made some dog treats if you want to go ask her for one." Bolt explained.

"Thanks Bolt!" I told Bolt.

"You're welcome Pip." Bolt replied. I ran into the kitchen to see Penny.

"Hello Penny." I told Penny quietly.

"Oh hey Pip! Would you like a dog treat?" Penny asked me.

"Yes please." I replied. Penny happily tossed me a snowman shaped treat. "Thank

you Penny." I told Penny.

"You're welcome Pipkin." Penny chuckled. About an hour later Alex left. Penny's friend Melanie showed up after Alex left. She brought along 2 big surprises. A ball of light tan spotted fur tackled me.

"Hi I'm Luna! I live over in the next neighborhood and I just know we're going to be best friends!" Luna giggled. I was a little spooked by her sudden appearance.

"Hi I'm Pipkin. It's very nice to meet you." I told Luna. Her twin brother joined us moments later. He was light tan and had white spots. Both puppies had fluffy spaniel ears.

"Hello Pipkin I'm Marius." Marius giggled.

"Hello Marius." I told Marius.

"You don't talk much, I like that." Luna giggled. With that my wild Christmas adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decking the halls. (Or Pipkin's adventure day 2.)

Pipkin's point of view.

Pipkin woke up the next morning to the jingling of bells. "What is that noise?" I wondered. He noticed Penny and her boyfriend Max carrying boxes of decorations upstairs. Their friend Melanie followed them with more decorations. Luna excitedly tackled Pipkin.

"Pipkin! You're finally awake! Guess what? We're going to put up the tree!" Luna told me excitedly. At least I think it was Luna. I clumsily put on my goggles so I could see her better.

"Oh hello Luna." I told Luna, once I could finally see her.

"Wow you really are blind without your goggles. Come on! Let's go play." Luna giggled. I wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. I nervously followed Luna into the living room. Mittens was busy entertaining Marius and Vanellope.

"Did papaw Bolt really tie you up and drag you all this way from New York?" Vanellope asked Mittens.

"It's true. I didn't want to go with him at first but then I realized that he was my friend. And you never leave a friend behind." Mittens told Vanellope.

"Plus she secretly likes adventure. After I quit the show I met your great grandma Sadie. Sadie, Mittens, and Rhino have stayed with me no matter what." Bolt  
explained.

"What a cool story!" Marius cheered.

"Tell us another one."I added. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Well Pipkin I see you're starting to open up." Bolt told me. I blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah maybe a bit." I stuttered.

"You're surrounded by friends. Don't be shy." Luna told me.

"I will soon, I hope." I replied.

"You hardly talked yesterday. I think we're making progress." Bolt explained.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"You're welcome Pip." Bolt replied. Roughly 15 minutes later they got the tree up. Penny pulled out a small Wall-mart bag from her backpack.

"I picked these up yesterday. This one is for Dashie." Penny told mom, as she pulled out a Rainbow Dash ornament.

"Awesome!" Mom cheered.

"This one is for Vanellope. I had it made special." Penny told Vanellope. She held up a Vanellope from Wreck it Ralph ornament.

"It's me!" Vanellope joked.

"And this last one is for Pipkin. I custom made it." Penny told me. She pulled out a tan rabbit ornament with clay goggles. After reading Watership Down I knew what it was.

"It's a Pipkin ornament! Thank you Penny!" I cheered. Luna gave me a sly smile. "Um I mean thank you Penny." I stuttered.

"See? You're not always super shy." Luna teased.

"I guess you're right." I chuckled. I happily took my ornament and hung it on the tree. Vanellope hung hers on the tree next. Then mom did the same. Bolt picked up a Bolt the Super-dog ornament and put it on the tree.

"Wow! Are you really Bolt the super-dog?" Luna asked Bolt.

"Yes ma'am I am." Bolt chuckled.

"Awesome!" Luna giggled. Later that night Penny gathered everyone to watch the premiere of Psych the Musical.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Speak up Pip! (Aka Pipkin's day 3 musical part 1.)

**Song: A Christmas Countdown song.**

Pipkin: (Singing.) Only 9 more days till Christmas! This wonderful time of year shines! (Pipkin puts on his goggles.)

I can tell that today is going to be fantastic! (Pipkin pops out of bed.)

I see Penny baking some Christmas cookies. (Pipkin smells cookies baking.)

And there's doctor Fletcher refilling his coffee. (Doctor Fletcher: Good morning Pip!)

Pipkin: (Singing.) My world is so perfect right now. Can life get any better? I sure that it will! (Pipkin skips into the living room.)

Only 9 more days till Christmas! This wonderful time of year shines! (Pipkin spins around happily.)

I can tell that today is going to be fantastic! (Pipkin notices Luna watching him.)

**Pipkin's point of view.**

Luna was watching me with a smirk. "Good morning to you too sunshine." Luna teased.

"Hello Luna." I stuttered.

"I've heard you sing. You're good." Luna chuckled.

"I don't sing." I mumbled.

"Come on Pip it's easy. You just have to find your song." Luna told me.

**Song: Speak up Pip.**

Luna: (Singing.) We'd all like to hear what you have to say. (Luna pops up from behind Pipkin.)

You're with family and friends now don't be shy. (Pipkin nervously shakes his head no.)

You may feel like you don't fit in. (Pipkin sighs as Luna tries to get him to open up.)

Your life will stay the same unless you speak up! Don't hide inside your shell because no one will hear you. (Luna tries to make Pipkin smile.)

You need to aim for the stars and try not to crash. (Pipkin's green eyes get big.)

The world is a scary place if you don't let your dreams unfold. (Bolt watches Luna and Pipkin.)

But I will never give up on this wonderful world! (Luna skips around the room happily.)

I know you're shy but if you try you can over come it. (Luna puts a paw on Pipkin's shoulder.)

It works every time. Just try. Then we can talk about everything. (Pipkin hides under a blanket.)

Speak up! Don't hide inside your shell because no one will hear you. (Luna slides a toy microphone over to Pipkin.)

Be the star that we all see inside. Speak loud and let your voice be heard. (Pipkin backs away.)

**Pipkin's point of view.**

I still felt pretty shy after that. "Come on Pipkin. I've seen what you can do. Now it's time to show everyone." Luna told me.

"I know I should but what if they don't like what I really am?" I asked Luna.

"Pip they're your family. Of course they'll still like you." Luna chuckled.

"I need to tell you something I've never told anyone. I've always been the weakest and smallest family member. You and Marius are my first real friends. The other pups have always left me out. That's why I never opened up to anyone." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry Pipkin. I promise that you will never be lonely again." Luna told me.

"I know how you feel." Bolt added.

"Papaw Bolt? How? You have lots of friends." I stuttered.

"I didn't always have lots of friends. I was raised on the Bolt the Super-dog set from when I was 2 months old until I was 5 years old. I had one friend as a young pup but life pulled us apart. Her name was Angel. She now lives with my vet doctor Harris. Mittens and Rhino saved me from myself. I found friendship at last. If I can find friendship than so can you." Bolt told me.

"Thank you papaw Bolt." I told Bolt.

"You're welcome Pip." Bolt replied.

**Day 3 to be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Christmas party. (Aka Pipkin's day 3 musical part 2.)

Pipkin's point of view.

Later that day we got ready for the Christmas party.

Song: Getting Ready for the Christmas Party.

Pipkin: (Singing.) The halls have all been decked there's Christmas cheer  
in the air! (Pipkin puts on a pair of antlers.)

Everyone is keeping busy and running everywhere. I can hardly contain my  
excitement! The day is almost here! (Pipkin giggles excitedly.)

Everything is how I want it to be. And that's what Christmas is to me.  
(Pipkin finishes getting read for the party.)

Marius: (Singing.) Everyone is laughing and has a smile on their face.  
(Marius's owner puts a Christmas sweater on him.)

And the most fun thing of all is going to new places. (Marius puts on a little Santa hat.)

There's so many things to entertain me. I can't wait another 9 days! (Marius skips circles around his owner.)

This is the most fun time of year if you ask me. And this is what Christmas means to me.

Luna: (Singing.) I loved Halloween. And Thanksgiving is fun too! (Luna remembers the other Holidays.)

But I think Christmas will be my absolute favorite! (Melanie helps Luna put on her Christmas sweater.)

We've got a lot of waiting to do and the suspense is killing me! (Luna eyeballs the calendar.)

I hope there will be presents for me! And that's what Christmas means to me. (Luna joins Marius.)

Vanellope: (Singing.) I wonder what is in this box. Maybe it's a dress. (Vanellope sniffs a present.)

I want to open one so bad that it makes me feel distressed. (Vanellope looks for her name on the presents.)

I hope Christmas comes soon and fixes this mess. (Vanellope sighs.)

The suspense is killing me. And this is what Christmas means to me.

Dashie: (Singing.) I love the Christmas season but I still have concerns. (Dashie watches Pipkin talk to Bolt.)

I just hope Pip won't retreat back into his shell (Dashie sighs.)

I have to continue trying. So everyone will see. (Pipkin notices his mom.)

Everyone: (Singing.) It's what Christmas means to me! (Pipkin, Luna, Dashie, Marius, and Vanellope are shown.)

**Pipkin's point of view.**

It was finally time for the party and my other 4 siblings and dad showed up. "Pip! What's shaking little bro?" Leroy asked me.

"Hello Leroy I'm doing great." I chuckled.

"Greetings little brother!" Alaska told me, as she hugged me.

"Hey Alaska! It's great to see you." I giggled. Spike came over and noogied me.

"Hello Pipkin." Spike cackled playfully.

"It's nice to see you too Spike." I chuckled, as I fixed my hair.

"I've missed you Pip!" Pepper told me.

"I've missed you too Pepper." I replied. Luna happily greeted me moments later.

"Hello Pip!" Luna announced happily.

"Hello Luna!" I told Luna. At that moment a tall mix-bred puppy entered the house. He locked eyes with Luna.

Song: Pipkin Vs the Newcomer.

Flash: (Singing.) Hello my name is Flash. May I offer you a treat shaped like a candy-cane? (Flash pulls a treat out of his bag.)

I may seem like a normal pup but I'm training to be a police dog. (Luna looks impressed.)

Pipkin: Wow you really seem like you're something but we won't fall into your trap. (Pipkin gives Flash a skeptical look.)

It's obvious that he's putting on a show. We won't be bribed by treats. (Flash smirks at Pipkin.)

Flash: (Singing.) Let's go check out the tree. (Flash tries to steal Luna away from Pipkin.)

Pipkin: Or we can look at the lights outside. (Pip tries to take Luna back.)

Flash: The tree. (Flash steals Luna back.)

Pipkin: The lights!

Flash: I know what I'm talking about. I've been trained. (Luna tries to sneak away.)

Back off pup! I'm trying to woo Luna. (Flash pushes Pipkin away.)

Back off pup! Let's not start any wars! (Luna tries to break up the fight.)

You're the one who is wrong! Don't steal my thunder. (Flash walks off with Luna.

**Pipkin's point of view.**

"Boys don't fight over me! Pipkin has already won my heart. Now let's enjoy the party." Luna told us.

"I have? Really?" I stuttered.

"Yes Pip you have. I've always liked you." Luna chuckled.

"Can we still be friends?" Flash asked us.

"Yes Flash, we can still be friends." I chuckled. So we spent the rest of the night enjoying the party. Doctor Fletcher had gotten me, my siblings, Marius, and Luna new collars. It was truly a night to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas games. (Aka Pipkin's Christmas adventure day 5.)

Pipkin's point of view.

Two days later Luna, Marius, Vanellope, and I decided to have a Christmas themed game show of sorts. "Hello and welcome to Legends of the Hidden Snowman. I'm your host Bolt Fletcher. Today's teams are Luna and Pipkin, and Marius and Vanellope. What are your team names?" Bolt asked us.

"We're the rocking reindeer!" Luna announced.

"Awesome! What about you Vanellope? What did you and Marius settle on?" Bolt asked Vanellope.

"Team candy cane!" Vanellope and Marius said in unison.

"Team candy cane it is then. You will start by riding the two sleds in the backyard down the hill. Next you will race back inside and decorate the small tree in the den with garland. Then grab one of the books under the tree. Match the song with the picture that goes with it. Slide down the laundry chute, then you will go into Penny's room and find the 2 wrapped boxes. Open the two boxes and one of you will assemble the snowman inside. then finally race back up the stairs and back down to the den. First team to complete every challenge in less than 5 minutes wins! But beware of the Yetis. If you get caught it's game over." Bolt explained.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Bolt announced. Luna and I raced to the hill as fast as we could. Luna hopped onto the sled and I gave the sled a push before hopping on.

"Eat my dust!" Marius teased, as him and Vanellope sped past us. Luna and I dashed past Marius and Vanellope. We were the first to the tree.

"Alright I'll get one side and you'll get the other." I told Luna, as I picked up the garland. We excitedly sped around the tree and draped the garland on the branches. Meanwhile Marius and Vanellope had gotten tangled in their garland.

"I've got the book come on!" Luna said with a mouthful of book. Marius and Vanellope just barely beat us with the book challenge. Luna and I took a shortcut to the laundry chute and slid down the chute and into a basket of clothes.

"Let's go assemble the snowman before time runs out!" I told Luna. We darted back up the stairs to Penny's room and tore open the box. "I'll assemble the snowman." I explained.

"I'll assemble our snowman." Marius told Vanellope, once they unboxed the pieces of the snow man. This is where everyone lost their minds.

"I'm trying to force it but it won't go!" I grumbled.

"The head is backwards." Luna sighed.

"I'll try wiggling it around." Marius stuttered.

"The head is backwards!" Vanellope sighed.

"I think we got a busted snowman." I told Luna.

"The head is backwards!" Luna and Vanellope shouted in unison. I was able to get the snowman assembled in time. Luna and I raced downstairs to the den.

"Congratulations! You both won!" Bolt announced.

"Marius and Vanellope weren't so lucky." Mom chuckled, as she lead Marius and Vanellope into the room.

"You both get to share the last 4 homemade dog treats." Bolt explained, as he slid a plate towards us.

"Marius, Vanellope would you like to share them with us?" I asked Marius and Vanellope.

"We'd love to!" Vanellope cheered. All in all that was a fun day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pipkin's dream. (Aka Pipkin's Christmas adventure day 6.)

Pipkin's point of view.

After watching a few too many Christmas movies I asked papaw Bolt a question that had been bothering me. "Papaw Bolt, have you ever wanted to fly?" I asked Bolt.

"I did when I was younger. Why do you ask?" Bolt asked me.

"I want to be able to fly with Santa's reindeer. I've never been successful at anything so maybe I'll be good at that." I told Bolt.

"It's a noble idea Pip, but dogs aren't meant to fly." Bolt explained.

"I wish we could though." I sighed.

"Keep dreaming Pip. Dreams keep us alive." Bolt told me.

"I hope one day I'll fly. It would be the best thing ever." I sighed happily. Luna tackled me moments later.

"Hey Pip I need a favor." Luna told me.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked Luna.

"I need a date to my family's Christmas party." Luna told me.

"You want me? Really?" I stuttered.

"Of course! It will be fun I promise." Luna told me.

"Okay, I'll do it for you." I replied.

"Great! I'll come get you around 5." Luna giggled. A couple hours later I got ready for the party.

"My little boy has a date." Mom giggled, as she brushed the tuft of scruffy fur on my head.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me. And it's just as friends." I told mom.

"It might lead to something bigger." Mom told me.

"Or we might stay just friends." I told mom. Right at 5 PM Luna came to get me. She looked radiant in her pink sweater and Christmas bows.

"Hello Luna. You um, look nice." I stuttered.

"Thanks Pip, you do too." Luna replied. So we set off for Luna's house. "There's something I should tell you about my family. They're not exactly normal." Luna told me. 

"Neither is mine." I chuckled.

"Mine's really not normal. You'll see why." Luna sighed, as she pawed open the door. A Calico cat ran up and greeted us.

"Luna! You're home!" The cat told Luna.

"Hello dad. Pipkin this is my dad Clarence. Dad this is Pipkin." Luna explained.

"Awww! My little girl brought a boy home." A light brown cat told us.

"Pipkin meet my mother Anna. Mom this is Pipkin." Luna explained.

"But they're cats." I told Luna.

"That's right! We adopted Marius and Luna when they were just babies. We have 4 kittens of our own. Nina, Ivan, Olaf and Twiley." Anna explained.

"So you must be Luna's new squeeze. Let me look at you Pipkin. Small compact body. Strong jaws. Eyes could use some work. You'll be perfect for Luna." Clarence told me.

"Oh no we're not a couple." I replied.

Song: Pet Project.

Anna: (Singing.) Is it because she's a little hyper? (Anna tilts her head.)

Olaf: Or how she bounces instead of walks? (Olaf copies the way Luna walks.)

Ivan: Or her long fuzzy ears? (Ivan plays with Luna's ears.)

Nina: (Singing.) Even though she means well she's a bit overbearing. (Nina ruffles Luna's fur.)

Clarence: But you'll never find a more caring or sweet gal! (Luna blushes.)

Anna: She's a little bit of a pet project. So what if she's not perfect? (Anna tries to push Luna towards Pipkin.)

Marius: Her short attention span. (Marius tries to get Luna's attention.)

Ivan: Her passion for all things weird. That's a little odd.(Luna glares at Ivan.)

Luna's family: (Singing.) This pet project can be completed with some love. (Pipkin feels a little intimidated.)

Olaf: Is it the way she's never scared by anything? (Luna rolls her eyes.)

Nina: Or is it because she doesn't like to go to the bathroom in new places? (Pipkin: Okay didn't need to know that.)

Luna's family: (Singing.) So what if she's a pet project? She can cure anything with a simple hug. (Luna blushes.)

This can all be fixed when you fall in love! (Luna and Pipkin bump noses.)

"**We're only friends!" Luna told her family.**

Anna: Ah so he's a pet project too? (Anna looks Pipkin over.)

Clarence: (Singing.) His shyness can be fixed. (Pipkin cowers.)

Olaf: I hope we'll hear some wedding bells soon. (Luna and Pipkin exchange uncomfortable looks.)

Luna's family: The best way to finish this project is to match her with you! (Luna and Pipkin are pushed into a kiss.)

**Pipkin's point of view.**

Despite that awkwardness we had a great time at the party. Luna walked me home later that night. "That was fun." I chuckled.

"Sorry about my family. They're a little nuts." Luna replied.

"It's alright Luna. I like them a lot. They're nice." I told Luna.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for coming." Luna replied, as we reached my house.

"You're welcome Luna. Thanks for inviting me." I told Luna. Out of nowhere a mistletoe appeared over our heads.

"Oh look at that. That's a little weird." I chuckled. Luna leaned in and kissed me.

"That's my way of saying thanks. Goodnight Pip." Luna told me.

"Goodnight Luna." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Pet's-mart adventure. (Aka Pipkin's Christmas Adventure day 7.)

Pipkin's point of view.

The next morning Vanellope woke me up. "How was your date?" Vanellope asked me.

"It was fun! Her family is really nice." I told Vanellope.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Vanellope asked me.

"No." I lied.

"You did! You kissed Luna! Mom Pipkin kissed Luna!" Vanellope shouted, as she left the room.

"Get back here!" I told Vanellope.

"Is it true?" Bolt asked me.

"Well yes technically." I stuttered.

"My little boy is in love!" Mom teased.

"It was just a kiss! We're only friends." I told mom. I was blushing as I said this. Penny entered the room a moment later.

"Hey guys are you ready to go see Santa?" Penny asked us. My eyes lit up.

"We get to go see Santa?" I asked Penny. Penny chuckled.

"Yes Pip we're going to go see Santa. Now let's go get in the car." Penny chuckled. Me, mom, Vanellope, and Bolt piled into the car with Penny and her mom. I excitedly watched the scenery go by while we drove to Pet's-mart.

"Now you need to promise to behave." Penny teased, as she clipped my leash to my collar.

"Yes ma'am!" I giggled. Once we were on our leashes Penny took us into the store. My jaw dropped when I saw the inside of the store.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"I told you it was amazing." Mom chuckled. I scanned the store and found Santa. Penny did her best to control me as we made our way through the store. The line seemed to go on for ages.

"I can't wait! What if Santa doesn't like me?" I asked Penny.

"He's Santa, Pip. He has to like you." Penny told me.

"I could be the exception." I squeaked nervously.

"Go on up Pip, it's going to be okay." Mom told me. I nervously entered the gate to see Santa.

"Hello little pup what's your name?" Santa asked me, as he looked at my tag.

"I'm Pipkin." I replied.

"Well Pipkin what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked me.

"I want to fly with you and your reindeer, please." I told Santa. Santa was a little surprised.

"That's a rather ambitious wish. Is there anything else you want?" Santa asked me.

"Not really. I just want to fly. I guess a bone would be okay though." I sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." Santa told me.

"Thanks Santa." I told Santa.

"You're welcome Pipkin." Santa replied. After we got our pictures with Santa, and did some shopping it was time to leave.

"What did you ask Santa for?" Vanellope asked me.

"I told him I want to fly with his reindeer and help pull his sled." I replied.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Vanellope asked me.

"I've never wanted something more. One day I will, you'll see." I told Vanellope.

"Right, just keep telling yourself that." Vanellope chuckled.

"I think it's a great dream." Bolt told me.

"Thanks papaw Bolt." I replied.

"You're welcome Pip." Bolt chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christmas movie marathon. (Aka Pipkin's Christmas adventure day 8.)

Pipkin's point of view. 

With only 4 days to go we decided to watch some Christmas movies. Elf was our first pick. "This movie is good I guess." Bolt explained.

"Is that Trillian from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?" Luna asked us.

"I think it is." I chuckled.

"That's weird." Vanellope replied. A little while later the movie ended.

"What did you guys think of that movie?" I asked my friends and family.

"I liked it! It was funny." Vanellope giggled.

"I liked it too!" Marius added.

"I thought it was okay." Bolt explained. Our next pick was the Muppet's Christmas Carol.

"Batman must be looking for Alfred." I snarked.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked me.

"Scrooge is played by Michael Caine. Michael Caine also played Alfred." Bolt explained.

"Well that's a pretty big change of character." Vanellope chuckled.

"Mrs Piggy and Kermit have some rather normal looking kids. Shouldn't they look more like a pig and frog mix?" Marius pointed out.

"Cartoon genetics, go figure." I chuckled. The movie came to an end a little while later. "What did you guys think?" I asked the group.

"It's cute I guess." Luna told us.

"Yeah it was cute. It had funny parts too." Bolt added. Everyone nodded in agreement. Our next film was An All Dog's Christmas Carol.

"This looks promising." Vanellope cheered.

"I must agree. It does look pretty good." Bolt admitted.

"Wait All Dogs go to Heaven has a Christmas movie?" Marius asked me.

"Apparently they did. It also had a sequel and a TV show. None of which were written by Don Bluth who did the original film." I explained.

"That explains so much." Bolt added. The movie ended sometime later and it got a better reaction than the Muppets one.

"I think that was much better." I told the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pipkin goes to the groomer's.  
Pipkin's point of view.

The next day Penny and her mom decided it was time to do a family photo. Which meant we had to go to the groomer's. I hate being groomed with every fiber of my being. I was not some pampered little dog who liked being groomed. That was too girly for me.

"I don't want to be groomed!" I told mom.

"Sorry Pipkin but you don't have a choice. Penny wants you to look nice. You're looking rather scruffy." Mom told me.

"I like scruffy! Scruffy is my thing." I told mom.

"You can be scruffy all you want tomorrow. But today you're getting groomed." Mom told me.

"It goes against my rights! This is a free country." I explained.

"Yeah yeah i hear you." Mom chuckled.

"I think it sounds fun!" Vanellope cheered.

"Plus you'll smell good afterwards." Bolt added.

"I don't want to smell all frilly. If i must go then I'll go." I sighed.

"That's better. Now let's get ready." Mom replied. 30 minutes later we were all ready and had arrived at the groomer's. A curly haired lady met us at the door.

"Hello and welcome to the Hair Fairy. I'm Susan and I'll be taking care of you guys today." Susan told us.

"Hello Susan, we've brought our dogs to be groomed." Penny's mom told Susan. I was busy trying to slip out of my collar

"Fantastic! I'll take this feisty little guy right here first. What's your name little guy?" Susan asked me.

"I'm Pipkin." I replied. Susan looked surprised.

"It's a long story." Penny chuckled.

"Well come along Pipkin. My associates will be right out to get the others." Susan explained, as she took my leash.

"Am I going to be executed?" I asked Susan.

"No Pipkin we're just going to groom you." Susan chuckled.

"Okay good." I replied. Susan lead me into a large room with a sink and other grooming related things. She picked me up, placed me in a pack and play, then took off my collar and leash.

"Stay." Susan told me. I briefly considered leaping out but decided it wasn't worth it. Susan filled the sink with water before returning to pick me up. "Come on Pip, let's clean you up." Susan told me.

"Okay Susan." I told Susan. Susan shampooed my fur, I will admit it felt nice. After the bath she gave me a haircut.

"I have to take your goggles off for a moment." Susan told me, as she removed my goggles. I suddenly couldn't see a thing. The grooming ended and Susan gave me a new squeaky toy. "Good boy Pipkin." Susan chuckled.

"Thank you Susan." I told Susan.

"You're welcome Pipkin." Susan chuckled. After everyone had been groomed we headed to have our pictures taken. It was a boring process.

"Hello I am Hans and I will be taking your photos." Hans told us. He had some sort of accent. Not sure which accent though.

"Hello Hans and thanks for squeezing us in at the last second." Penny told Hans.

"You're welcome miss Penny. " Hans told Penny. He arranged us into an orderly arrangement. "Now smile and say cheese." Hans told us.

"Cheese!" I thought.

"Very nice!" Hans told us. He took several pictures in different poses. "Alright now you guys are free to go. I'll email you your pictures." Hans explained.

"Thank you Hans." Penny told Hans.

"You're welcome miss Penny." Hans replied. All and all it was an okay day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pipkin's escape. (Pipkin's adventure day 10.)

Pipkin's point of view.

Although I love my family day 10 was a hard day. It all started when Luna and Flash's owner's brought them over. "Merry Christmas Eve Eve!" Luna told me excitedly.

"Thanks Luna! And a merry Christmas Eve Eve to you too!" I replied.

"So we meet again Pipsqueak." Flash told me.

"It's Pipkin." I growled.

"Whatever. I heard about your stupid Christmas wish. Why would Santa let a scrawny little runt like you pull his sleigh?" Flash cackled.

"Because sometimes the most ordinary people wind up making the biggest  
changes in the world. I believe in the magic of Christmas and nothing  
will change that." I told Flash.

"Santa would never recruit some one as useless and scrawny as you." Flash replied.  
"I'm not useless Flash! Luna will back me up on this. Right Luna?" I asked Luna.

"I think Flash might be right. I don't really know if Santa would let you." Luna told me. I was devastated. "

Aw look even your girlfriend turned on you. You might as well throw in the towel." Flash cackled.

"I thought we were friends. I guess loyalty means nothing to you." I told Luna and Flash, as i went through the doggy door. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out of there.

Song: Time to let go.

Pipkin: (Singing.) The Christmas lights provide the only light. Not a single person walks the streets. (Pipkin looks around the neighborhood.)

I'm a lonely pup once more. Everyone has betrayed me. (Pipkin sighs.)

The tears are forming in my eyes. I can't hold them in no matter how hard I try. (Pipkin wipes his eyes.)

Just hold it in don't let anyone see. (Pipkin forces himself to pull it together.)

Be the perfect dog everyone wants you to be. (Pipkin continues walking.)

Go back into your shell don't leave again. Don't let your real feeling show! (Pipkin leaves his neighborhood.)

It's time to let go! Let go of my past! (Pipkin hitches a ride on the back of a truck.)

I don't have to hide anymore. (Pipkin watches the city lights go by.

I don't have to listen what anyone says! I'm a free dog! (Pipkin is glad he left.)

I'd rather be alone anyways. (Pipkin gets off of the truck.)

It's amazing how a change of scenery can make everything seem bright. (Pipkin looks around the city.)

And the rules that once governed me don't affect me any more! (Pipkin skips around excitedly.)

It's time to show everyone what I can do! I want to see the world from the sky! (Luna is shown looking for Pipkin.)

No one will tell me where I need to be! I'll finally be free! (Pipkin slips into a drive in showing of Frozen.)

It's time to let go! Let go of my past! I can stay awake for as long as I want. (Pipkin doesn't care what time it is.)

It's time to let go! Let go of my past! That scrawny pup is finally gone! (Pipkin leaves the theater after the movie is over.)

I'm finally here! And this is where I'll stay! I'm a free dog! (Pipkin wanders around looking for a suitable makeshift home.)

I love the energy in this town! I think I've finally found where I belong! (Pipkin finds an old discarded dog house.)

And my family is only a distant thought! (Pipkin pulls a blanket into his house.)

I never want to go home. I'm putting my past behind me. (Pipkin takes his collar off.)

It's time to let go! Let go of my past! (Pipkin messes up his fur.)

Now my fears have all disappeared! (Penny finds out Pipkin is missing.)

It's time to let go! Let go of my past! (Pipkin embraces his new life style.)

The pushover Pipkin is gone! (Luna feels bad for pushing Pipkin away.)

This is where I'll stand at the end of the day! (Pipkin greets the sunrise the next morning.)

I'm a free dog! I'd rather be alone anyways. (Pipkin falls asleep in his new home.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pipkin lives his dream.

Bolt's point of view.

Christmas Eve morning came and Pipkin was still missing. "I don't know why he'd run away. I thought he was happy." I told my family.

"It's all my fault. I took Flash's side and Pipkin got upset. I should have stopped him." Luna sobbed. Dashie comforted Luna.

"Don't blame yourself Luna. You did all that you could. Pipkin will come home, I promise." I told Luna.

"He's probably terrified. We have to find him." Luna squeaked nervously.

"This is Pipkin we're talking about. He'll be fine." Dashie assured Luna.

"I hope you're right. I'm so worried about him." Luna sighed.

"He's probably on his way home right now." I told Luna.

Pipkin's point of view.

Meanwhile I was enjoying my new life. "Let's see if I can find some food. A trash can? Hmm if I must resort to that I will." I sighed, as I tipped over the trash can. I had just begun to eat when a small voice interrupted me.

"Puppy? Why are you eating our garbage?" The little girl asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your house." I stuttered.

"You can talk? Wait till my mom finds out! Come on talking puppy, you can spend Christmas with us." The little girl giggled.

"Alright sweet! And I'm Pipkin by the way." I told the little girl.

"I'm Brady! I've always wanted a puppy." Brady giggled. Brady took me inside and fed me.

"Where did he come from?" Brady's mom asked her.

"I found him rooting through the garbage. His name is Pipkin." Brady explained.

"How do you know his name?" Brady's mom asked her.

"He told me." Brady explained.

"I don't know what to say to that but he can stay through the holidays. Then we'll find him a home." Brady's mom explained.

"Yay!" Brady cheered. She went to her room and got a red ribbon. "There, now you're a present." Brady giggled. Later that night I settled in on the couch to sleep. Sleigh bells woke me up a few hours later. I put on my goggles and saw Santa putting presents in all the stockings.

"Santa? Is that you?" I asked Santa.

"Pipkin! I thought I might find you here. I came to fulfill your Christmas wish." Santa told me. After he set out the gifts Santa took me outside and threw some magic dust of some sort on me.

"What happened?" I asked Santa.

"Look for yourself." Santa told me, as he held up a mirror. I retained my scruffiness and goggles but had earned a set of antlers and hooves.

"I'm a reindeer?" I stuttered excitedly.

"You've shown all of the qualities of a true leader. I need you on my team Pipkin. Don't worry about Luna, she's coming with us too. You will both return as dogs every year on Christmas Day to celebrate Christmas with your families. What do you say Pipkin?" Santa asked me.

"Yes please, Santa." I told Santa.

"Then let's get you harnessed up." Santa chuckled, as he slipped a harness onto my back. "On Dasher, on Dancer! On Prancer and Vixen! On Comet on Cupid! On Donner on Blitzen! And on Rudolph and Pipkin! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" Santa told us. After completing our rounds Santa dropped me off at Penny's. He turned me back into a dog first.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow night. Merry Christmas Pipkin." Santa told me, after he left out all the presents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pipkin's first Christmas.

Pipkin's point of view.

Early the next morning I woke up to the thundering of paws on the stairs. "Morning already?" I yawned, as i put on my goggles. Mom made it downstairs first.

"Pip? I thought you ran away." Mom told me.

"It's a long story. But I'm only back for the day." I explained.

"Then let's make the best of it. There will be time to explain later." Mom told me. Bolt came into the room next.

"Pipkin? You came back?" Bolt asked me.

"I had to come back for Christmas. I have to leave tonight though. It's a long story." I explained. Vanellope and Penny were thrilled to have me home. We had breakfast and did presents. I got a new collar and tag from Santa. Along with reindeer antlers from Penny.

"Merry Christmas Pipkin! You said you had some good news right?" Bolt asked me.

"Yes I do indeed. Santa came and found me last night. He wants me to become a reindeer and join the team. He used his magic last night and made me a reindeer last night. I'll be able to come home for Christmas day every year though." I explained.

"What about Luna?" Penny asked me.

"Santa worked it out so now Luna can come with us. Thank you all for a great Christmas this year. I love you all so much." I told my family. Later that night my parents, siblings, and Bolt came to see me off.

"I'll miss you a lot little brother." Vanellope sniffled.

"I'll miss you too Vanellope. Take care of our family though. I'll see you next year I promise." I told Vanellope.

"Take care of yourself kid." Bolt told me.

"Thanks papaw. I'll miss you." I told Bolt.

"You're welcome Pip. I'll see you next year." Bolt told me.

"See ya next year. Mom, dad, I love you both and I'll miss you. Leroy, Pepper, Spike, Pepper, Vanellope, I'll miss all of you." I told my family. I got a big group hug from my family.

"Come along Pipkin, your new life awaits." Santa told me.

"I'm coming Santa!" I cheered. Santa used his magic and turned me into a reindeer. My family was speechless. "Merry Christmas, I love all of you." I told my family. So Santa harnessed me to the sled. I looked beside me and saw Luna as a reindeer. Moments later we were heading home.

The end. 


End file.
